


Macy, Harry, and the Red Dress

by rebgurl15



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Just a little bit of smut at the end, Romance, That Red Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebgurl15/pseuds/rebgurl15
Summary: About the many appearances of the red dress and what it means to our two awkward lovers.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

The red dress made its first appearance the week after they had defeated the Source, when all was unsettled and uncertain. Macy woke from another dream filled with Galvin and her mother, her heart pounding, her eyes aching from unshed tears. Again, she watched them die, helpless. Her skin was positively crawling with the need to do something, anything. She tore her covers off and leapt out of bed. Shoving her feet into boots and her hair into a bun, she grabbed her keys and stormed down the stairs, ignoring her sisters' greetings and Harry's offers of breakfast. 

The morning air was cool, chilly even, however the chill only spurred the jacket-less Macy on. She walked swiftly, for warmth and for action. Before long, she was in downtown Hilltowne, her bedhead and teddy bear pajamas a stark contrast to its adorable boutiques and quaint coffee shops. Her embarrassment was no match for her restlessness, however, so she continued to wander down Main Street, ignoring the surprised looks that she attracted. And then she saw it, in the window of the last boutique on the street -- Enchanting Creations. It was a beautiful, form-fitting red dress, its cut and one-shoulder design making it both sexy and elegant. She had to try it on. 

Cautiously, she pushed open the shop door, jumping at the sound of its tinkling welcome bell. "Hello!" She called out, surprised to find the shop deserted. 

She heard something fall in the back of the shop and then a soft, female voice responded, "Be there in just a moment!"

A rack of dresses rustled, a hat fell, then low and behold, there stood a petite elderly woman in a violent purple suit. "Oh good!" The woman beamed. "You must be here for the red dress!" 

"How could you have possibly known that?" Macy asked cautiously. Was this woman some magical being?

The woman simply shrugged. "It suits you."

As it turned out, the woman was indeed a magical being -- a witch, in fact -- that had a connection to clothes. She could read their auras and knew what a customer needed out of their clothes. She gave Macy the red dress, despite her protestations, saying that it would bring her what she needed most. 

And so Macy came home with the red dress, without ever even trying it on. She shoved it into the back of her closet, unsettled by her conversation with the witch in Enchanting Creations.


	2. Chapter 2

The red dress made its second appearance a month later. Hilltowne University was throwing its annual Alumni gala and Maggie insisted that they all go -- even though Mel was the only true alumni in the bunch. "Come on!" She cajoled, as they all sat around the breakfast table. "We need a break! We need some fun. We need to get away from all of this for a night." She gestured at the giant magical tomes that both Macy and Harry had brought to the table. Mel looked around, taking in Harry's bloodshot eyes, Macy's disheveled hair. Then she took in her own reflection in the kitchen window. When was the last time she'd done her brows?

"I agree with Maggie." She was pleased to see the shocked expressions on everyone's -- including Maggie's -- faces. "What? Have you all looked in the mirror lately? When was the last time any of showered regularly? Or shaved our legs for that matter?"

"I guess we are kind of in a rut." Macy agreed, surreptitiously sniffing her armpit. "It's just this whole managing the magical world thing is a bit overwhelming."

"Well the magical world will have to wait tonight." Maggie exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. "Plus, it's black tie! We'll get to dress up." 

"I call the first shower!" Mel jumped up and ran upstairs. Protesting, Maggie ran after her, shouting about her seventeen step skincare regimen and the hair mask that she needed to do. 

Harry and Macy remained at the kitchen table, still processing their altered evening plans. "Did she say black tie?" Macy asked, panicked. 

"I do believe she did." Harry responded, his brow creased in consternation. 

And that was how every article of clothing in Macy's closet found itself unceremoniously dumped onto her bed. Velvet Christmas dresses and linen sun dresses were held up, contemplated, and ultimately found wanting. Business suits and leggings were rejected on sight. She was about to despair when, a flash of red caught her eye. The red dress!

Warily she picked it up, examining it. Despite a month spent in the back of her closet, it was surprisingly wrinkle-free. Her misgivings aside, Macy had no other options. So, she took a breath and stepped into the red sheath.


	3. Chapter 3

The gala was really both the red dress' second and third appearance, as the moment Harry saw it was an event of its own. At a quarter till seven, Harry, Mel, and Maggie waited at the bottom of the stairs, dapper and dolled up, waiting for Macy. "Macy! Come on! It started fifteen minutes ago!" Maggie shouted up the stairs. 

"I'm coming!" Macy replied, her distant voice clearly indicating that she was still in her room.

"You said that thirty minutes ago!" Mel shouted back. Harry smiled to himself, amused and warmed by their ever-growing sisterhood. 

"Well I mean it this time." Macy said from the top of the stairs.

Harry's smile froze on his face. Macy was nothing short of stunning, her curly hair twisted into a high bun, her eyes glowing, and that dress. That dress hugged every curve, yet revealed nothing. Almost involuntarily, Harry's eyes traveled up and down Macy's body, drinking her in. His pulse quickened and he felt a certain appendage hardening at the sight of her. 

"You okay Harry?" It was Mel's voice that snapped him out of his reverie. Harry blinked, realizing that Mel and Maggie were staring at him. Macy was descending the stairs, looking anywhere but at him. His cheeks flushed and he took deep breaths to steady himself. What had come over him?

The Uber to the gala was filled with Mel and Maggie's bickering, as Harry and Macy seemed unwilling or unable to speak. Harry's eyes kept darting over to Macy, still processing how changed she was. Of course, he had always known that she was beautiful, always been connected to her in a way that he wasn't with her sisters. But never had the pull been so strong, the attraction so palpable. He had never been this out of control with her. 

When they entered the gala, both Macy and Harry made a bee-line for the champagne tower. They both knocked back one -- two -- three champagne flutes in quick succession, before they paused and looked at each other. 

"That's quite a dress." Harry said, breaking the awkward silence.

Macy gave a shaky laugh. "Thanks, I think?"

While the champagne had calmed Harry, it had also emboldened him. "You look -- ravishing in it." 

Macy's cheeks colored. "Now that's quite the word."

Harry realized he may have said too much. "I'm sorry if it was too --"

Macy cut off his awkward bluster. "Would you like to dance?"

Without a word, Harry put down his champagne flute and held out his hand. Macy smiled and took it. Just then, a waltz started. Harry, the consummate gentleman, bowed over her hand before sweeping Macy onto the dance floor. 

"I have to warn you." Macy said, after Harry had settled one hand at the small of her back and the other in her hand. "I've never really waltzed before."

Harry gave her a little smile. When he spoke, his voice was husky. "Then you'll have to follow my lead." His hand at the small of her back pulled her closer to him, his eyes never leaving hers. Deftly he moved them around the floor, as the dance was second nature to him. As they moved, their eyes never broke contact. Harry didn't know if it was the exertion from the dance or something else, but Macy's cheeks were soon scarlet. On his part, it took all his self-control not to pull her to him and run his hands up and down her whole body. His heart was practically in his throat and that damned appendage was rock solid. 

As the waltz ended, Harry quickly dropped his hands to his sides. "I need some air." He said, before striding towards an open patio door. Outside in the night air, he took huge, bracing breaths. This isn’t right. He repeated it to himself over and over again. 

“What the hell was that about?” The edge in Macy’s voice surprised him. Sheepishly, Harry turned around. 

“You have to understand Macy. You, that dress, tonight -- it’s all too much. I’m about to --”

“About to what?” Macy whispered, taking a step closer so that their bodies were only inches apart. She was so close. Her smell overwhelmed him, undermining his last vestiges of self-control. 

“-- about to lose control.” Harry finished, closing the distance between them as he spoke. Roughly, he pulled her to him so that he could feel every inch, every curve that the red dress revealed. And then he kissed her.

Harry’s kiss was urgent. His tongue teased Macy’s lips, urging them open. With a moan she welcomed him in, her tongue meeting his. As they kissed, hands wandered over butts, backs, and breasts, each seeking to take in everything that the other had to offer. But, when Macy’s hand brushed over Harry’s cock, he was jolted back to reality. 

Slowly, regretfully, he broke the kiss. Placing his hands on either side of Macy’s face, he leaned his forehead against hers, his green eyes peering into her brown. “We can’t do this.” He whispered sadly. “A witch and her whitelighter -- it’s not right.” And before she had a chance to argue, before she had a chance to undermine his paper thin resolve, he orbed away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp things get a little smutty in this chapter. Whoops!

Nobody talked about that night. Not Mel, not Maggie, and certainly not Macy and Harry. And so, when the red dress made its fourth appearance -- thanks to a certain Darklighter -- it brought more than a few unresolved emotions back to the surface for both Macy and Harry. These were at the forefront of both of their minds as they sat discussing the death of Harry’s other half. 

“You did the right thing, Harry.” Macy said softly.

“I always do.” His voice was sad. His mind flashed back to that night at the gala -- the feel of her body against his, the taste of her lips, the look on her face as he pushed her away.

“Fuck the right thing.” He growled suddenly and strode across the room. He pulled Macy into his arms and kissed her like he had so many months ago. But this time, when her hand brushed his cock, he pulled her even closer, deepening their kiss. 

Soon they were naked, exploring every inch of each other. Harry started with Macy’s nipples -- sucking and nibbling them till she moaned. His kisses, featherlight, then moved their way down her abdomen to her inner thighs. Just as he was about to move his ministrations to in-between her legs, however, Macy placed a hand on his head to stop him. 

“I have to know -- why now? After all these months?” She asked, though she was sopping wet and her voice quivered with need. Even in this compromised state, Harry knew her questions required immediate answers.

He propped himself up on his elbows in between her legs, so he could look Macy in the eyes. “Because I almost lost you.”

“And?”

“I realized that I can’t live my life doing “the right thing” if it means I never get the chance to love you.”

“Well fuck.” Macy breathed, before pulling him up to her for another kiss.


End file.
